Familia de mentira
by Mariclast
Summary: Él sabía que todo era una mentira, pero se negaba a creerlo. Desde el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que esa mentira, fuera en realidad una verdad. Kuno x Nabiki. One-shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Familia de mentira

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Nabiki miró a través de la ventana del taxi. El día estaba nublado, cubierto por un color gris que advertía una posible lluvia. Era como si la naturaleza fuera romántica a las emociones de aquel que ella iba a ver. Resopló no muy fuerte, ¡cómo si eso de verdad fuera posible! El clima es solo eso, y si este en algún momento este llega a ¨coincidir¨ con la situación emocional de una persona, eso solo puede llamarse casualidad.

Su mente dejó de pensar en tonterías cuando la voz del taxista indicándole la llegada a su destino la llamó. Se bajó enfrente de un edificio alto, posiblemente a primera vista fuera como un conjunto de apartamentos o quizás una oficina, pero este en realidad era un hotel. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, pudo distinguir la llegada de una pequeña figura hacia ella y el vehículo, iba esta muy apresurada. No tardó mucho en reconocerla.

Al estar ya frente a frente, el sirviente le dio un formal saludo de bienvenida y pagó al taxista, después de todo, esa fue la única condición que ella exigió al aceptar venir aquí. Sin dar tiempo a que el auto se marchara, el sirviente la acompañó a la entrada del edificio, mostrándose muy aliviado por su llegada. El lobby era espacioso y ciertamente lujoso, con personas dispersas por aquí y allá, trabajando en sus respectivas labores o disfrutando plenamente de la tranquilidad del lugar. Sin pasar por recepción, tomaron camino directo a la habitación, ignorando Nabiki todas las cosas que en una situación normal se daría el descaro de disfrutar allí, en un lugar así. La habitación donde él actualmente residía era la suite presidencial, así que la estética del cuarto prometía mucho a la par que las vistas desde allí.

Tomaron el ascensor, el cual haría que un largo camino por escaleras se viera reducido a un viaje de unos cuantos minutos. El pequeño sirviente no paraba de agradecerle el haber aceptado venir hasta aquí, pues la situación era realmente complicada. Ella se limitó a escucharle, haciendo casi oídos sordos por estar tan cansada de escuchar lo mismo durante tanto tiempo. Conocía más o menos la situación, **ÉL** ya le contaría los detalles, y de ella dependía el ¨ayudarle¨. Sonó un sonido de campana en aviso de que habían llegado al piso deseado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mecánicamente y ambos bajaron de él. Caminaron muy poco hasta por fin estar de frente a una puerta con el número 170 en ella.

-Es aquí, señorita-dijo el sirviente en un tono preocupado y bajó la cabeza antes de proseguir-Nuevamente, lamento mucho el que haya tenido que venir aquí...pero…ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…Solo podemos confiar en usted…

Silentemente, el sirviente sacó de entre su ropa una llave (la cual más bien era una tarjeta magnética), una aparente copia de repuesto para abrir la puerta firmemente cerrada.

-…Tenga…-expresó dejando la llave sobre su mano-…Solo usted tiene su propio permiso de entrar y…sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte cuando este asunto ni siquiera os concierne, pero…por favor…ayude a mi señor, señorita Nabiki.

Ella miró la llave sobre su palma por unos instantes, impasible, tanto que nadie podía descifrar su mirada. Cerró su mano y dijo simple:

-No puedo prometer nada, así que será mejor que no te hagas muchas esperanzas-ese tono pesimista suyo causó pena en el sirviente, pero qué se le iba a hacer, ella misma no estaba segura de lograr algo…-Pero igualmente, veré qué puedo hacer-…aunque al menos se dignaría a intentarlo.

No terminando de esbozar una media sonrisa, el sirviente hiso una reverencia y tomó el camino de ida a pasos ligeros y algo nerviosos, dejando así sola a Nabiki en el lugar. Nabiki escuchó tranquilamente el extraño y sepulcral silencio que reinaba tras la ida de su guía, dio un ligero suspiro de cansancio y abrió la puerta sin más dilación. Al pasar no más medio paso a través del umbral, su mirada se vio sorprendida por un tremendo desorden de ropa, ubicando casi toda la totalidad de la gran suite y destrozando la belleza que esta tendría en su orden. Caminó entre los espacios vacíos de ropa en el suelo con algo de dificultad hasta por fin pasar de la sala a la alcoba. Las cortinas estaban casi completamente cerradas, y por el espacio aún abierto no entraba luz solar alguna. Esto, combinado con el hecho de que las luces estaban apagadas, daban al lugar una casi nula iluminación, lo cual probablemente sería perjudicial para su huésped si se mantenía por mucho tiempo. Por suerte, nada estaba roto a primera vista, lo cual le dio algo de alivio a Nabiki. Conociéndolo, se imaginaba que sería capaz de destrozar cuanto objeto y persona se le pusiera enfrente en medio de un arrebato de ira. Mejor así, ya que entonces este no tendría que pagar por nada más que su estancia. Después de todo, él seguía siendo su mejor fuente de negocios, y ella prefería que este no gastase en otras cosas más de lo que se gastaba con ella.

Dejando esta clase de pensamientos de lado, Nabiki buscó insistentemente con su mirada a quien debía ver, tratando de forzar un poco su vista entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Al ver un movimiento suave provenir de la cama, Nabiki examinó la pared más cercana hasta por fin encontrar un interruptor y encender las luces. Sus ojos se vieron algo molestos por el repentino brillo de la luz, cosa que también pareció incordiar al otro, pues hiso un sonido de disgusto y cubrió su rostro con la almohada más cercana.

-Ey, ¿aún sigues vivo, Kuno-chan? –dijo simplemente ella, adoptando un tono algo divertido.

Solo obtuvo por respuesta un gruñido ahogado tras la almohada y un movimiento dándole aparentemente la espalda desde su posición en la cama.

-Vaya irrespetuoso, ¿así es como tratas a tus visitas? -correspondió ella haciéndose la indignada- ¿A dónde se fue el orgulloso y caballero Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de Furinkan, que tan famoso era?

Tras un quejido, la figura de Kuno se enderezó en la cama, aunque se tomó su debido tiempo para ello. Al dirigir su mirada hacia su visitante, esta pudo notar que su cabello estaba con un despeinado inusual, su cara aparentemente cansada y sus ojos algo hinchados por algún llanto. Ella se lo esperaba, sin embargo, esa apariencia suya había ido un poco más allá de cómo ella creyó que lo encontraría.

-Tendo Nabiki, tú ya deberías estar al tanto de la situación en la que me encuentro, ¿crees de verdad que estoy de humor como para tratar siquiera con el mismo emperador de Japón?

-Y que lo digas, si el emperador te viera en ese estado de seguro que llamaría los guardias de seguridad por esas pintas que tienes-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

-Arsh, se puede saber a qué has venido. ¿A burlarte de mí acaso? -quejó Kuno, quien, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus palabras y trato, no podía soportarlos.

-Aunque me divierte mucho hacerlo, debo decir que no Kuno-chan. Pero tú ya debes saber a lo que vine, ¿cierto?

Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación. Kuno bajó un poco la mirada, su rostro todavía serio y cansado dejaba ver rastros del regreso de la tristeza.

\- ¿…Kuno-chan…? –expresó preocupada Nabiki al ver su gesto algo inesperado.

Ella creía que él de seguro evadiría el tema, que daría excusas o mentiras para no hablar de ello o se molestaría, para así seguir guardando su dolor dentro de sí, para lidiar con este él mismo. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía que él tuviera esta clase de conversaciones con ella? Apenas se podía decir que eran amigos, más bien era más correcto llamarlos compañeros de negocio y a veces ni hasta eso eran. Realmente, el verdadero sentido de su relación era difícil de encontrar y mucho más de entender. Sin embargo, ella había ya olvidado algo muy importante: que Kuno Tatewaki, el antiguo rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, era una persona muy honesta y también…muy emocional…Fueron las lágrimas que cayeron de su rostro oscurecido…lo que la hicieron recordar esto…

Al medio minuto de reiniciarse su llanto, Nabiki pudo escuchar el sonido de gotas de lluvia golpear contra las ventanas cerradas de la suite presidencial. ¿Nuevamente la naturaleza estaba actuando en acorde con Kuno? ¨Nah, otra vez la pura casualidad¨-se afirmó mentalmente a sí misma.

-Tendo Nabiki…-pronunció Kuno en un tono serio y calmado, queriendo apaciguar el fuerte llanto que sabía que peligraba en volver a él-… ¿Sabías que existía tal negocio de…alquiler de familiares…?

-Ehhh, sí, algo así, ¿por qué preguntas? -preguntó extrañada.

-…Ya veo…-continuó Kuno en un tono aún más calmado, tanto que daba miedo de lo antinatural que era en él-…Así que es algo de conocimiento común…

-…Kuno-chan… ¿acaso tú-? -trató de indagar Nabiki haciéndose ya una idea de todo, sin embargo, las palabras de él no la dejaron continuar.

\- He cometido un grave error, Tendo Nabiki. Una deshonra profunda hacia la persona quien me dio la vida, pues he osado por llamar a una extraña por un título que solo ella podía llevar…-dijo este con simpleza, pero quedando en evidencia la frustración que le causaban estas palabras-…Mi maldito padre contrató hace ya dieciséis años a una mujer de uno de esos negocios de alquiler…para que se hiciera pasar por nuestra fallecida madre…Esa mujer…era su viva imagen así que…nos era casi imposible para mí y mi hermana el encontrar la diferencia siendo tan pequeños…pero...es increíble que aún después de tanto tiempo…siguiéramos engañados por esa infantil mentira…Ahora por fin…mi hermana y yo sabemos la verdad…

\- ¿Y por eso hiciste un alboroto y te fugaste de casa? -dijo ella casi por inercia, no pudiendo darse cuenta de que estas palabras no eran muy adecuadas en este momento.

Levantando abruptamente su vista hacia ella, con una expresión de verdadero sufrimiento y un enojo en aumento, Kuno respondió:

\- ¡He pasado toda mi vida llamando ¨madre¨ a una completa desconocida! ¡A una persona que solo actuaba y cobraba por el tiempo que estaba junto a nosotros! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento al saber eso!?

Ante la fuerza en la mirada y expresión de su compañero, Nabiki no pudo más que quedarse callada, sorprendida de lo débil emocionalmente que él se le mostraba.

-Dime, Tendo Nabiki…tú que adoras tanto el dinero… ¿aceptarías pretender ser la novia o familiar de cualquier persona…si esta te pudiera pagar un precio acorde a tu trabajo…? ¿Es todo…así de simple? ¿El dinero…llegaría comprar incluso tu propia identidad…y reemplazarla por la de alguien más…? -preguntó este entrecortado por su llanto, sintiéndose triste y traicionado, ya no enojado.

Nada más terminada su frase, ella replicó:

-NO.

-Keh… ¿Qué sentido tiene mentirme ahora, Tendo Nabiki? ...-expresó este entre una pequeña risa amarga.

-No es mentira, Kuno-chan-protestó ella inmediatamente-Puede que según la situación y mis necesidades pueda llegar a aceptar el fingir una identidad o relación, no lo niego, pero definitivamente no podría soportar casi una vida entera actuando una mentira, sin importar que tan bien me pagaran-dijo ella con firmeza, acercándosele un poco más para demostrarle su seriedad-Este trabajo existe porque hay quienes lo creen necesitar y personas que creen poder hacerlo, pero no siempre pueden soportarlo Kuno-chan. Por eso puedes estar seguro, que yo nunca haría esa clase de trabajo.

Normalmente, la mirada de Nabiki no mostraba mucho su pensar, sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus ojos se veían tan llenos de convicción que le era difícil a Kuno pensar que todo lo dicho no fuera verdad. Bajó nuevamente su vista él, manteniendo sollozos de menor intensidad. El silencio reinó por un par de minutos en el lugar, cuando en realidad su calmado llanto y la lluvia hacían que no hubiera realmente un silencio. Nabiki lo miró fijamente una vez más, ese Kuno frente a ella era realmente anormal…Ella conocía a un Kuno tonto, poeta, atleta, persistente, impulsivo, romántico excesivo, fantasioso, caballeroso, pervertido, alguien a quien valía la pena manipular y de quien poder reírse…El ¨él¨ que ella conocía no era este ¨él¨ que ahora veía…pero…al verle así llorando…tan simple y sincero…comprendió entonces que al final de cuentas…esta era otra parte del mismo ¨él¨ que ella conocía, solo que a diferencia de lo que creía, no lo conocía por completo.

Al ver que su llanto todavía no daba muestras de parar, Nabiki suspiró algo cansada y pensó para sí misma: ¨No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero lo haré…¨. Lo siguiente que supo Kuno al momento después de ello, fue que Tendo Nabiki le estaba abrazando. Esto era tan…extraño, antinatural incluso, sobretodo proviniendo de ella, pensó él, pero…la verdad es que…no sintió que quisiera terminarlo…No sabía ya qué era más raro: si el hecho de que ella le abrazara o el hecho de que él no quería alejarla.

Sus lágrimas que se habían detenido momentáneamente por ello, continuaban cayendo, solo que esta vez mucho más despacio, cada vez mucho más lento. En acorde con esto, sus párpados también se negaban a moverse rápido. Inconscientemente, fue levantando lentamente sus brazos hasta corresponder el abrazo, siendo torpe y dudoso en su acción.

\- ¿Q-Quién…te está pagando por todo esto, Tendo Nabiki…? –preguntó él inseguro, tal acción debía tener dicha explicación si se hablaba de la mediana de los Tendo.

-Nadie, Kuno-chan-respondió ella con simpleza.

-No, en serio, ¿quién te está pagando por esto? –volvió a preguntar curioso, en un tono tan divertido como singular de escuchar, no creyendo que ella pudiera hacer esta clase de cosas por su propia voluntad.

-Increíblemente Kuno-chan, esto es gratis-dijo ella entre una pequeña risa, divertida por su confusión, ya que con ello por fin había sacado de él otra reacción.

Tras medio minuto sin dar lugar a una palabra o señal, Nabiki por fin continuó hablando.

-No soy muy sentimentalista ni tampoco sé expresarme tan bien como tú, pero…creo que debes recordar esto Kuno-chan: ¨Detrás de toda mentira, hay un poco de verdad¨.

Sorprendido por escuchar esas palabras, Kuno la miró confundido a la par que el abrazo llegaba a su final.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…aunque todo fuera mentira, todas las cosas que sentiste a lo largo de esos momentos, fueron tus emociones de verdad y si las reniegas ahora, ya no podrías decir que quien está aquí presente eres tú de verdad-su propio mensaje le resultaba rebuscado, pero no encontraba otra forma de expresarse, así que solo confió en que él pudiera entenderle-Además…si te soy sincera…creo que te estás olvidando algo muy importante, Kuno-chan.

\- ¿Algo muy importante? –repitió él sus palabras, confundido más aún.

-Bueno…-empezó diciendo, pero no se atrevía de momento a continuar- (Arsh, no puedo creer que en verdad vaya a decir esto)-pensó ya apenada por adelantado, tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió entonces-…que…aún y cuando aquella persona fingía su cariño, todavía hay muchas más personas que te quieren de verdad… (N.A: Ehhh, ¿demasiado cursi?)

Ante estas palabras, Kuno la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y tras ver su rostro parcialmente molesto y avergonzado por ello, se contuvo una fuerte risa que le amenazaba con llegar. Esforzándose por contener la risa, y a la vez sintiéndose agradecido, este esbozó una media sonrisa. Nabiki se sintió victoriosa de ella, sin embargo, esta no duró mucho. Volviendo a un semblante tranquilo y más neutro, Kuno decidió agregar algo más, algo que ni siquiera a él mismo se había dejado aceptar:

-… ¿Sabes, Tendo Nabiki? …Yo…la verdad es que yo…tenía la sospecha de todo esto…Desde hace bastante tiempo, la verdad, pero…no quería creerlo…Deseaba seguir pensando que todo era real…Y ahora yo…yo…siento que he desperdiciado demasiado de mi tiempo…todo por una mentira…-de repente, una pequeña y simple risa llegó a él, antes de continuar-…Keh, supongo que sin importar cuanto tiempo ha pasado…me sigo engañando y huyendo de la realidad con mis fantasías…Al final…sigo siendo el mismo…

-Pues si en verdad crees que has perdido el tiempo, aprovecha el que te queda y has algo que creas que valga la pena hacer, ¿eh Kuno-chan? -dijo ella pellizcándole las mejillas hasta forzarle una sonrisa, queriendo que evitar así que este volviera a caer en tristes sentimientos-Así que, ¿qué te parece si salimos a beber a algún lado como en los viejos tiempos, Kuno-chan? -le propuso dejando ya libres sus mejillas y esbozando una simple sonrisa.

Apaciguando un poco el dolor causado sobre sus mofletes, Kuno se quedó pensativo un momento, pero al venir una curiosa idea a su mente, respondió:

-Sí claro, ¿por qué no? Si tú eres la que paga-en un tono entre divertido y desafiante.

\- ¡Ey, no tientes tu suerte Kuno-chan! -replicó ella inmediatamente- ¿Acaso un caballero como tú piensa de verdad que una mujer pague por los gastos de los dos? -pronunció falsamente indignada, después de todo, solo tenía que fingirse la ofendida para así librarse de la situación y que él como siempre volviera a ser la billetera de sus salidas.

-Ya he sido demasiado caballeroso contigo en todas nuestras salidas, así que de esta no te salvas Tendo Nabiki-expresó decidido Kuno-Sé perfectamente que con el dinero que reúnes a diario, te puedes costear dichos gastos y mucho más.

¨Maldición, parece que esta vez no me lo va a dejar tan fácil¨-pensó ella decepcionada de que su estrategia no le llegó a funcionar.

-Entonces, qué tal si hacemos esto: salimos a la calle y le damos a escoger entre dos opciones a la primera persona aleatoria que nos encontremos al salir del hotel. Si elige la respuesta tuya, yo pago, si elige la respuesta mía, tú pagas, ¿OK? -propuso ella.

Mirándola con algo de desconfianza, Kuno profirió:

\- ¿Y cómo puedo estar yo seguro de que no harás trampa, Tendo Nabiki?

-Duh, ¿cómo voy a influenciar la respuesta de alguien que ni siquiera conozco, Kuno-chan? -explicó ella resaltando algo muy obvio-Lo quiera o no, todo esto dependerá del azar. Así que… ¿qué me dices? -le extendió la mano expectante de que aceptara su juego.

Al mirarle nuevamente de reojo, Kuno se quedó pensando, evaluando sus posibilidades de ganar. Si lo que ella decía era cierto, la tenía un 50/50 probabilidades de ganar a la par que las de perder, pero si se hablaba de Tendo Nabiki, había mucho que precaver. Ella nunca se adentraría a un juego así de no ser que tuviera en mente ya una forma de ganar, sin embargo, ya que ella se lo estaba ofreciendo así tan amablemente, ¿por qué no olvidarlo todo y simplemente dejarse llevar? Tras llegado a esto, Kuno sonrió y aceptó su mano con complicidad.

-Está bien, ¡acepto! –dijo enérgico al estrechar su mano, dispuesto a salir ya, pero antes de disponerse a salir de la cama, recordó entonces unos detalles que tenía que tratar- ¿Podrías esperar un rato Tendo Nabiki? Debo tomar una ducha y vestirme con un atuendo apropiado antes de poder salir de aquí.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo, que yo aquí te espero-respondió ella sin problema, definitivamente, si iban a salir a la calle, él debía primero arreglarse un poco el desastre que estaba hecho.

-Con permiso-dijo saliendo por fin de cama, sacando el último conjunto de ropa limpia que le quedaba y tomando camino al baño.

Al oír el sonido del cuarto de baño al cerrarse y del agua de la ducha, Nabiki, quien se mantenía sentada sobre la cama suspiró con simplicidad. Por fin ya todo parecía que se iba a solucionar. Su mirada distraída entre los rincones de la habitación, pasó a quedar posada sobre la almohada sobre la cama. Tomó esta entre sus manos sin ningún temor, recordando los sucesos que pasaron cuando ella llegó. La estrechó entre sus brazos con cierta ternura y tranquilidad, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda con ello…y…volvió a suspirar…

…Ciertamente…aún después de tantos años…su relación era difícil de entender…pero…al menos…no había llegado a desaparecer…Puede que le tomara algo más de tiempo…pero definitivamente algún día…le hallaría un sentido a todo esto…y entonces…podría comprobar por fin este sentimiento…aunque hasta entonces…tendría que esperar…

Colocó de vuelta la almohada en su lugar, retomando su posición inicial, justo un par de minutos antes de que el por fin saliera. Llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas largas blanca, acompañada de un chaleco negro tradicional y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Su pelo ahora estaba bien peinado y a su alrededor se iban esfumando unos restos de vapor provenientes originalmente del calor del baño. Al acercársele, se le podía notar un agradable olor a colonia de pétalos de violeta, algo extraño en un hombre, pero atractivo a su manera. Siempre había sido físicamente un buen partido, pero ahora no había duda de que atraía más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? –dijo este expectante de una respuesta, la cual no se tardó más de medio minuto en llegar debido a sus palabras.

-Sí, vámonos-expresó simple, ocultando un poco su resistencia a salir ya.

En su mente se quejaba porque no había tenido tiempo para poder disfrutar de esa vista un poco más, pero qué se le iba a hacer, al menos se conformaría con mirarle más detalladamente cuando estuvieran en el taxi (el cual ella se encargaría de que él pagara). Salieron de la habitación dejando sobre el aspa de la puerta un cartel de ¨Se necesita limpieza¨ y bajaron por el ascensor hasta el lobby para dar por terminada por fin su estancia en el hotel. Al cruzar las puertas de entrada, un ligero brillo del sol se empezó a mostrar, llevando a Nabiki a taparse un poco los ojos por la fuerza de su brillar. Las nubes se estaban disipando tras por fin terminar la lluvia de la cual se había olvidado, dando lugar así por fin, a un arcoíris y a una verdadera paz tras la tormenta. Ante esto, Nabiki resopló divertida para sí misma y murmuró al cielo sin más: ¨Naturaleza, eres una romántica en verdad¨.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Familia de mentira

EXTRA: (N.A: ¿QUÉ? ¡ME SALIÓ SOLITO!)

Kuno miraba algo aburrido y estático por la ventana del taxi, no fijando su mirada en nada, ni en el paisaje urbano mojado por la reciente lluvia ni en las personas aleatorias que pasaban por el lugar. Estaba bien que por fin hubiera decidido dejar su ¨escondite¨ en el hotel, después de todo, ya se estaba volviendo inhabitable y él no era muy de esos de vivir encerrado en casa, sobre todo por períodos de tiempo tan largos. Sin embargo, había todavía algo en su mente que le hacía dudar y lo mantenía imperceptiblemente intranquilo en su asiento: el problema era el hecho de que ahora, al por fin dejar el hotel, se había quedado sin lugar dónde quedarse. A pesar de que había logrado entablar una mejor relación con sus emociones interiores, todavía no se veía lo suficientemente listo como para ir de vuelta a ¨casa¨, y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna otra residencia en mente donde poder quedarse. Suspiró algo pesado y preocupado ante este pensamiento, preferiría mil veces dormir en la calle que el tener que pisar de nuevo en estos momentos el terreno minado de su mansión.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kuno-chan? -preguntó Nabiki sacándolo de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

-Ah, no, no es nada en realidad, Tendo Nabiki-dijo este inmediatamente, girándose un poco hacia ella en su respuesta.

-Y venga ya, a otro con ese cuento-respondió ella impasible, con cara de ¨Cómo si me fuera a creer eso¨-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

-N-No es nada importante en realidad, s-solo estaba pensando en dónde debería quedarme ahora, ya que no quisiera de momento volver a mi hogar-se vio obligado a contestar este, ante la mirada analizadora con la que ella lo miraba.

\- ¿Y si te quedas en mi casa entonces? -soltó ella sin más.

\- ¿¡C-Cómo!? -exclamó él, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva-N-No puedo hacer eso, s-sería demasiado imprudente de mi parte, d-después de todo...t-tú ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

\- ¿No dijiste hace un rato que ya habías sido demasiado caballeroso conmigo? -le recordó sus propias palabras de hace no más de diez minutos, tan simple como eso-Pues entonces ahora es mi turno de recompensarte por tus gestos, ¿no? -guiñó entonces al terminar de hablar.

\- ¡P-Pero, no importa cómo lo mires, no me parece correcto Tendo Na-! –no pudo terminar su respuesta, ya que ella le interrumpió sus palabras antes de que estas llegaran a su final.

-Venga, despreocúpate. Piensa en ello simplemente como un campamento o algo por el estilo, Kuno-chan-profirió ella normal, antes de adaptar un tono más…atrayente-Será divertido.

Sus palabras en correspondencia con su mirada, provocaron un inesperado y fuerte sonrojar en su compañero, quien no paraba de mirarla estupefacto y tartamudeando ligeramente unas palabras atascadas a la mitad de su camino por la garganta. Esto no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos de ella (una vez más). Mientras su mente se perdió por unos instantes en una fantasía sin terminar, Nabiki continuó diciendo divertida:

-Ah, por cierto, puede que ya te hayas olvidado, pero sigo viviendo en mi antigua casa con todos los demás.

Y así mismo, la fantasía se hizo pedazos, hasta el punto de que literalmente podías oír los vidrios rotos. Con una expresión pasmada por la forma en la que habían jugado con su ¨inocencia¨, Kuno le dirigió la palabra a Nabiki, tratando de controlar el enojo que ella misma había plantado.

\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad? -pronunció este esforzándose por mantener sus labios en una sonrisa, pero su expresión le delataba completamente su enfado.

\- ¡No, que va, Kuno-chan! -respondió ella sarcástica y burlonamente, antes de reírse un poco sin más-Como siempre, sigues siendo un pervertido, _KU-NO-CHAN_-la forma melodiosa y divertida en la que Nabiki destacó su apodo, hizo que este se enfadara aún más.

-Y tú como siempre, sigues burlándote de mí, ¿verdad Nabiki? –comentó Kuno sintiéndose algo humillado después de tanto tiempo sin ello.

-Es mi placer, Kuno-chan-expresó ella con una ligera reverencia, lo cual solo lo llevó a él a resoplar en su lugar con resignación. Al parecer esto sería algo de toda la vida.

-Oye, Kuno-chan-llamó esta su atención-Akane y Ranma todavía siguen viviendo allí, así que espero no armes un jaleo como esos de los que hacías antes.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, Tendo Nabiki? -contestó algo ofendido-Ya estamos todos bastantes mayorcitos como para volver a destrozar toda tu casa patas arriba en un duelo y que al final yo tenga que irme golpeado pagando las reparaciones. Sinceramente, es algo que no quisiera repetir.

-Y sinceramente es algo que yo quisiera volver a mirar-expuso ella divertida.

\- ¡PERO SERÁS-! -iba a maldecirla en su enojo, pero se contuvo por las siguientes razones: uno, no era de caballeros el insultar a las ¨damas¨ (por muy diablas que estas fueran a veces), dos, si lo hacía, solo terminaría por entretenerla más al sacar de él los rasgos aún vivientes de su antiguo yo, y tres, no quería ponerse más en ridículo.

Por ello, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su asiento, retomando una pose recta contra el espaldar a la par que se cruzaba de brazos. Maldita Tendo Nabiki y las cosas que le hacía hacer. Creía que después de tanto tiempo, ellos por fin habían cambiado, y la verdad es que sí, en cierta forma habían madurado, pero estas conversaciones solo le demostraron a él una vez más que…sin importar el paso del tiempo, los dos en el fondo seguirían siendo siempre igual.

-Venga ya Kuno-chan, no pongas esa cara-dijo Nabiki tocándole repetidas veces un mismo punto sobre su mejilla en aras de hacerle mejorar su humor, como si de un niño se tratase.

Ante la aparente no respuesta de su parte e ignorancia hacia su gesto, Nabiki prosiguió diciendo:

-Y bien, ¿al final te vienes a quedar a mi casa?

Viéndola simplemente a los ojos, sin cambiar su postura ni expresión, Kuno suspiro cansado y respondió:

-Ya que no me queda de otra, supongo que por esta vez (y **SOLO**, por esta vez) aceptaré tu propuesta, Tendo Nabiki.

Después de lo dicho, solo escuchó la ligera risa de ella.

-Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Kuno-chan-repitió aquella frase tan dicha y querida de aquellos días de su adolescencia, esbozando (sin querer ocultarlo realmente) una sonrisa y sintiendo un gran confort en pronunciarlas en acorde a cómo siempre eran.

-Espera un momento, ¿no pensarás cobrarme…? ¿¡O SÍ, verdad!? -exclamó de pronto, asustado de por fin percatarse de esa pequeña posibilidad ante el tono risueño de ella (aunque debía admitir que sus palabras le resultaban muy nostálgicas).

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, Kuno Tatewaki? -dijo haciéndose ligeramente la ofendida e imitando el mismo tono y palabras que él había utilizado al hablar hace unos minutos nada más. Ante la mirada incrédula y confusa de este (tanto por sus palabras como por sus actos), Nabiki le volvió a guiñar antes de decir feliz y simple: ¨No por ahora Kuno-chan, no por ahora¨.

_**Y ahora **__**SÍ**__**:**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
